Random Brother Story About Vampire And Werewolf
by Twitchy Lee
Summary: This is my way of getting rid of Writer's Block. The dreaded disease. Story about Eddy-Boy and Jakey-Wakey being like brothers. Ended up being a lot of stories instead of one.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm having trouble ending my Quil and Claire story, so I'm making a Writer's Block story. They are of my creation. They help. So, the whole story might not connect. Be patient. Hope you like.**

This handsome young man sat like a statue. His eyes glued to the television set though there was no comprehension in his lovely dark eyes.

"Are you watching this madness?" Another, slightly paler, boy walked in.

"Nope," the handsome lad replied with a smile.

These two were an unlikely pair. Adopted brothers in a way. Both young. Both energetic. Both smart. Both mythical creatures that haunt the nightmares of children. Yes, it is quite true. One is a vampire. The other is a werewolf. No worries though, the vampire drinks the blood of animals and werewolves don't eat humans.

No, Vampires and werewolves are not all enemies. Just look at these two. They couldn't be closer if they were blood related. So it proves not ALL are enemies. Approximately 99.9 of them.

"Eddy, when is the next hunt?" the darker boy asked casually.

"Not until we get settled in here. Don't you like Forks?" the paler one—Eddy—replied equally un thrilled.

"Meh, it is cool. Plenty of clouds, rain, and forest. Perfect for my runs and your overall living," he smirked.

"Jake, you know what tomorrow is?" A mischievous glint twinkled in the golden eyes of Eddy.

"Monday, so?" Then his eyes went wide. "Damn! No! Already? So soon? Why? Damn. I hate the first day." He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Yes, don't we all dread that day? The first day of school. Summer was just twenty-four hours ago. Your sleeping times are mixed up. You aren't used to coming home and doing homework. Everything isn't right!

But for these two it is worse. First off the stares make them want to poke out the eyes of every student. Secondly the murmurs and thoughts of the lusty girls. Who knew that girls had just as much of a dirty mind as boys. In fact, it gets pretty intense up in their heads. Oh, silly old me. How do these wonderfully beautiful boys who belong in your dreams know what is in the mind of human students? Well, Eddy can read minds. Actually the whole Vampire—plus one Werewolf—family has some sort of talent.

"Forks high," Jake scowled.

"Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper are seniors. Alice and I are Juniors while, you, dear Jake, are a Sophomore." Edward's crooked smile was perfect. It really was quite gorgeous.

"What?! Thirty years and I still can't move up a grade level?" He raised a brow.

"Carlisle already signed the papers," Eddy shrugged.

**I don't expect this to be read. But next chapter is about stuff. Ha…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought I'd throw this in there while I was making a story that didn't relate to anything.**

**WHY I'M NOT A FAN OF EDDY-BOY (Yet he is a cool character in the book)**

He is a Vampire

He is so selfless

His selflessness makes him so unrealistic

He is gorgeous

Sometimes he is a tad over protective

He reads minds

He reads mind! That is creepy in it self

Bella makes him out to be this Greek God

He came back in New Moon

He can't keep people warm

He is a Walking-Freezer

He is like stone

He has been 17 for a LONG time

He wants Bella to marry him (Though I think both him and Bella want TOO much from each other. I mean she wants IT and he wants THAT)

I like werewolves

He sparkles in the sun

Bella is OBSESSED with him

He watches you while you sleep

He can break in your house without making a sound

He kills mountain lions.

**There. But I still think he is cool. Just not as cool as Jacob or Jasper or Embry. **


	3. Totally different story

**Has nothing to do with previous story. But it is helping me. I'm nearly finished with the ending of the Quil and Claire story. **

**Bella's P.O.V.**

This bracelet has so much heart to it. The brown wolf that dangles from it along with the cold stone that Edward gave me. Both are presence from people I love. Both are constant reminders of what I have to give up in order to gain.

I looked up as Edward wrapped his stone arms around me. A faint smile flickering on my lips. "Edward, how much more time?" Though my voce was low, I knew he heard my words as clear as day.

"Bella, honey, as long as you like." He gently kissed the hollow behind my ear. At his touch, my heart quickened and I heard his musical laugh. "Two days," he finally concluded.

That is the time I had before the pain would consume me. Then Three days later I would be with Edward forever. Forever. I played with the word in my mind. That was a long time to consider. Especially since I would outlive my family…. Renee. Charlie. Also my friends. I probably won't be able to see them again. Angela, Ben, Mike, Tyler, Jessica, and all the rest. I felt the hot tears swell up in my eyes. Edward tightened his hold on me.

"Bella—" But I cut him off.

"Edward, don't try to stop me now. I love you. I will always love you. You and I are one." As I said these words I twiddled with the wolf charm. Jacob. It was said he left and hadn't come back.

When I received the news I felt my heart break into two. It was like a hot knife had driven itself into my legs, my arms, my mind, my soul. My own personal sun was gone. He might never return I might never see his radiant smile. I might never feel his warm arms again. I might never hear his husky voice or rough laughter. 

"Edward," I turned in his arms. My face buried in his hard chest. The tears now fell freely as rivers. "I'm sorry." I could only choke out. 

I was a bad person. Playing with the hearts of both of them. Edward knew a piece, no matter how small, belonged to the wolf on the charm. And I knew Jacob knew a piece, larger then he liked, belonged to Edward. I couldn't totally belong to one, yet I couldn't totally not belong to either at this point. The bracelet that now clad my wrist was me, and the charms on the opposite sides were none other then Edward and Jacob. Both are on the bracelet. But they will never meet. One will always be on the opposite side. 

There was no way to satisfy my two charms. 


	4. Story about Jacob

**Nothing to do with the initial story. This one is about Jacob and a some girl that he finds.**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Squirt, you in bed yet?" I called to the small bedroom. Sam and the rest of the pack was waiting for me. The little brat…I have to smile at that name. My lil' sis is anything but a brat. "Pipsqueak?" I said once more before I opened the door to my old room. Now I sport the couch.

The sheets covered a little bundle. "Seth, c'mon it is late!" I threw the covers off of her quickly. 

Instantly she was on her feet, scowling at me. "Hey, you mind Mr. Black? I was trying to sleep." The smile behind her words was trying to escape for her lips twitched.

"Well, I'm sorry Ms. Brown, but I wanted to know if you were sleep. Now that I know, I will leave." I threw the covers on the bed. As I turned to leave I heard a muffled whimper. Rolling my eyes I looked back to see Seth pouting like a puppy. Ironic? No? "What do you want?" I finally said. 

"Jake, I know I'm fourteen and all, but you want to tell me a story?" I would have laughed if it weren't for the fact her face was dead serious. 

"You are kidding me?" I ventured.

She shook her head barely. It was déj� vu all over again. Reminds me of the time I found her on one of my runs. 

**Two years ago**

I kicked open the door of my house. The child in my arms no longer shivering from the cold. I gently laid her down on my bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She stared at me with those giant brown eyes of hers. They followed me as I searched for anything this child could wear. 

"Thank you," her soft voice knocked me out of my trance. 

I turned to look at her. The dark brown hair plastered to her wet forehead. "Your welcome," was my reply. Slowly she closed her eyes and slept. 

I had told Sam, the pack, and my father what had happened. How I was running and the sc reams of somebody caught my attention. I found her soaked to the bone, shivering on a moss covered log. Her screams growing farther apart. "I didn't mean to," was all I heard her say before another one of her aching screams pierced the air. 

Not wanting to scare her I changed back to my human form. As I showed myself, her brown blood shot eyes caught mine. In an instant she ran to me, bare foot. Her icy body stung mine. "Died," is what she said before allowing me to pick her up. I ended up here….

That same night, as I lay on the couch, she started screaming again. I rushed to her room and found her in the corner with her hands over her face as if fending off something. When I tried to touch her she screamed louder. "STOP!" she bellowed. "Don't! Please! Don't hurt me anymore!" She curled into a tighter ball. 

Billy eventually rolled into the door way. "Jake," he began. "Leave her be."

I ignored him and crouched next to this mysterious child. She couldn't have been more then twelve. Her skin was pale, her lips chapped, her body deathly thin. "Hey," I said softly. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. Remember me?"

She peeked from her hands and threw her self at me. Her skinny arms wrapping around me neck. Her sobs racking her tiny body. "Don't leave me in the cold. Cold things kill loved ones." 

"I won't," I carried her back to the bed. But she wouldn't let me go. She did allow me to cradle her in my arms. "What is your name?" I asked.

She wiped away the tears and coughed. "I'm Seth. Seth Brown." Her voice was horsed.

"I'm Jacob Black." I paused. 

"Would you tell me a story?" She asked. I could see her eyes were droopy. 

"Sure, which one?"

"Any," I laid her under the covers. This time she let go. 

So I started a story about a Wolf. A wolf who looked for something but later found that what he looked for was with him all the time. By the end she was in deep sleep. A little puddle of drool collecting on the pillow. 

"Good, night Seth."

**Present**

"Get in bed," I smiled. "You know, other ninth graders ask for iPods or Computers."

"I know. Other ninth graders don't have an angel that protects them from the cold," she smiled as she snuggled into the covers. To this day, she has never told me what happened to her. All I got was her parents and the rest of her family was killed. 

"Which one?"

"The one of the Wolf and his lost object," she replied quickly. 

"Alrighty then," I was going to begin when she touched my arm. "Huh?" 

"Jacob how old are you?" 

"Twenty, why?" She knew this. I had said I was eighteen when I found her. Eighteen plus two does equal twenty. 

"Jacob, I've noticed that this wolf you have in your story has shaggy russet fur. Dark eyes and is really huge. Kind of reminds me of you. I mean, your hair is, like, long now," she laughed, "and your skin is brown. Plus, you are huge. You intimidate all the nineth grade boys." 

"Good. But you caught me. I did base the wolf off of myself."

"Figures. You are so conceited." However, there was something in her voice.

"Now, since we have the straight," I was going to begin again when she looked at me strangely. 

"Jake," her voice was low and reserved.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful on your run with Sam and the rest of the pack. I don't want the cold to hurt you." She looked up at me with a pleading look.

"What are you talking about?" She couldn't have known I was a werewolf. I've kept it secret for these past two years. No, she must have over heard me on the pone with Sam and thinking….

"I doubt I'll be cold," I finally said. 

"Jake, I'm not dumb. I know you are the wolf. I know the pack is an actual pack. I've known since I turned fourteen when I put clues together. Like you temperature. Or when you got mad that time….._she _called and you began to shake. Or how you eat, dude. We go shopping ever three days just to keep dinner on the table." 

"You knew?" I couldn't believe the words coming from her mouth. All this time she knew what I was. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because I know it wouldn't change anything. You will always protect me from the cold no matter if I know your secret of not. You are my angel. I love you, Jake." She smiled. 

"I love you too Seth." I kissed her on the forehead. Btut a question was bugging me. _How did she know about werewolves? _"How did you know I was a werewolf and not some abnormal guy?"

"I never told you about my former life, have I?" She patted a seat next to her on the bed. "I'll tell you."

I sat next to her, she laid her head on my shoulder and looked at the end of the bed. "When I was young," she began, "I lived with my father, mother, and older sister. We were the happiest family alive I think. That was until my father was shot and killed. See, someone tried to rob our small house and my father was the first to come down the stairs. The guy was never found." I felt her shudder. "Anyways, my mother went into a kind of depression. My older sister, at the age of seventeen, left school and got a job so we could live. I was about six at the time.

"A year later that is when my mother started seeing this guy. This oddly beautiful guy. He was so pale with black hair. His name was Dominick," at this I tensed. "His voice was so alluring. He looked much younger then our mother. But that didn't make me not like him, it was his eyes. They were a golden color. Really golden. But sometimes they would be black."

"Seth…" but I stopped. 

"When I was twelve my mom was still going out with this guy. I've never trusted him but I respected him. My sister got to go back to school because he had moved us all in with him and made a lot of money I guess. Then he took us to Forks, Washington to meet some people. He said they were family. I think their names were the…Cullens." I kept quiet. 

"Dominick had gone out for a hike. My mother was so attached to him that she couldn't let him out of her sight for more then an hour. So my sister and I followed her out to follow him." She paused for quite a while now. She grabbed my hand and then continued. "It started to rain really hard. So hard that within minutes all three of us were soaked. We were going to turn back when we saw him. Dominick was hunched over something. 'Dom, honey; my mom called.

"He erected his head and looked at us. It was the scariest thing in my life. His face was so animalistic. A drop of blood stained his lips. A snarl erupted from his open jowls. All happened so quick! Before I knew it, my sister was pulled into the trees. Her hands racking against the ground. I still hear her screams. My mother went after her after telling me to run. To get away! I did just that. But not before hearing my mom's agonizing bellows.

"I knew he was behind me as I ran. I felt his presence. So I wasn't surprised when I seen his face in front of me; blocking my way. Now his eyes were a bright red. It looked like he didn't care about being clean for his clothes were bloody like his mouth. I screamed like hell, dude. I screamed. I screamed. I screamed." I remembered the screaming. But I didn't remember the scent. I started to shake. Just thinking about that blood-sucker…..

Seth must have felt my quivering body for she said, "Jake, calm down, Bro. I'm not finished. As I was saying, I guess he scented you for he took off running. From that point on, I don't remember. When you arrived I remember welcoming warmth. But I still didn't tell you how I knew about the werewolves. Well, Dominick would tell us stories about some Volturi and werewolves." She added, "Every time I would touch him he would be so cold. Hence the name, cold."  
I wrapped her in a hug. She had been so close to dying. So close to…I didn't want to think about it right now. I just wanted to make her safe forever. "Seth, you don't ever have to be afraid of the cold, you know that. Now I get the event of when you first arrived here." 

She kissed my forehead before getting into bed. "When you get back, Jake, wake me up. And in the morning, I want breakfast." 

"Good night, Seth." I walked to the door, a little relunctant to leave her alone after that story. 

"Wait, Jake."

"Yeah?" Maybe I shouldn't leave tonight. After all that was a pretty intense story. 

"How old are you really?" That question caught me by surprise. 

"Sixteen. Physically about twenty-three."

"How long have you been sixteen?"

I laughed, "About four years."

"Good night, Old man!" 

I chuckled, "Good night, Lil' sis."

**That was longer then I wanted……**


	5. Finally back to the story

**Finally something related to the previous story. Thank you! Those who read and the one who reviewed! I appreciate it. **

The first day at this new school. YAY! Unfortunately Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Jake, and Eddy were all dreading it. I mean, their beautiful faces held dark scowls and droopy eyelids. Not that they didn't fancy the humans. In fact, they adore them. Except, some get too interested and want to find out about them. About their family and why they all go together. Well, Rosalie and Emmet are husband and wife. Jasper and Alice are mates as well. Jake, no one special. Eddy, he thinks he is going to be a virgin for the rest of eternity. 

"Jake, you get the privilege of riding with me to school." Eddy said as he stood in the door way of Jake's room. Of course Jake wasn't up. Yes, though it has been almost forty years, Jake still doesn't want to get up for school. "Jake!" He added a bit louder. 

"Five more minutes, Esme," Jake mumbled before rolling off the bed. "I've been up!" He was on his feet silently instant. 

"Yeah."

"I was just foolin' you dude. I mean, c'mon, it is I, Jacob Cullen Black."

Eddy just rolled his eyes and left Mr. Black to do whatever it was he had to do. The rest were ready to go. Rosalie sat in the giant red jeep with Emmet. Jasper was in the yellow sports car with Alice. No idea what they were doing while waiting. He blocked out their thoughts good enough. 

"Ready!" Jake had silently crept up to Eddy's side. 

"Did you shower?" Eddy raised a skeptical brow.

"You aren't the only one who can take a shower and get dress in less then a minute."

So they all followed each other. Jake sat in the passenger seat with an excited look on his face for some reason. There was something in the air, he said. Something familiar and alien at the same time. Eddy felt something as well, but it was not good. Almost like this day would change the rest of his days forever. As it was, when their shiny new cars pulled up in the school parking lot, every student's eye was on them. 

A few of the guys nodded in approval. The girls just stared with envious eyes. Now, what really was amazing was how they all looked when the people emerged. The bulging eyes, the dropped jaws, the squeals, the overall shock of the people. 

"What are they thinking?" Jake whispered to Eddy.

"The usual. Except this time we aren't the only new students. There is a new girl named Bella Swan here. Seems this is her first day, too."

"Sweet."

"You pick up the language of the teens quite well, Jake. I'm impressed." 

"I can't talk like a proper Englishman all the time, Edward."

"Of course not, you are way too young for that…Sophomore." Eddy smiled.

Schedules, classes, and lunch. That is all you need to know about the first few hours of their first day for school.

They sat all at one table. No one dared to even sit too near to the Cullen table as it was dubbed just now. One girl ventured over and ask one question before bolting right out of there. Another boy went a little farther. 

"Hey, I'm Mike. You guys are the Cullen's?" He asked politely. He was a chipper fellow Blonde with the look of one who would walk to your classroom before you could turn away. 

Eddy looked up for a brief second and snickered. Alice danced away. Since no one answered, like always, Jake usually took over. With a bright smile he stood and took Mike's hand for a shake. Well, Little old Mike had to shake his hand out for Jake had a strong grip. "I'm Jacob. But call me Jake, will you please. Yes, we are the Cullen's. Sorry about your hand, dude. Sometimes I don't know my own strength." He chuckled huskily. 

"No problem. Um, so you all related?" Mike ventured even farther. By now the whole lunch room was looking their way. 

"Can't you see the family resemblance?" Jake smiled wider.

"Uh," Mike was lost for words. 

"I was joking. Edward here," Jake put a hand on his shoulder, "and Alice that just left are siblings by blood. Jasper and Rosalie are twins." He nodded to the blondes who quietly looked in different directions. "Emmet and I are the only ones without a sibling by blood. But, you know, I think we all are as close as we can be."

"Oh, that is wonderful. Well, I just wanted to welcome you to Forks and I hope you have a nice stay." He waved to everyone and turned to leave. 

"Bye, Mike!" They all said in unison. Just to freak him out. It seemed to work. 

Jake sat back down whispered, " Eddy, there is the new girl."

Eddy looked at her. Isabella Marie Swan. Her preferred name would be Bella. He watched as a bunch of students flocked themselves around this seemingly shy girl. She wasn't really beautiful. Nor was she too tall. Though she has lived in the sun most of her life, her skin was pale. He tried to read something of her mind, but couldn't. 

"I can't get anything from her. It is like her mind it blocked," Edward whispered to all his siblings. 

"Really?" Jasper seemed interested.

"I'll try again."

Yes, he tried again. Still nothing form this Bella. It was like she didn't exist. Eddy became frustrated and punched Jake to get his attention. However it was a little too hard and Jake growled. A bruise was forming slowly. "Dude!" 

"It isn't working," Eddy's frustration was visible in his voice. 

"You could go talk to her. That is another way to get inside her head," Jake suggested with a playful tone.

"Be quiet…" but his voice trailed off. She walked passed them. Bella Swan passed the Cullen table. At that moment, all Eddy wanted to do was take her in his arms and drink her warm blood. It was a urge so strong he had to clutch the table with his hand or he would have jumped at her right then. The blood-lust was boiling in his brain. His eyes no longer held the honey-color but a black. 

"Eddy?" Jake felt as Edward had tensed. He was splintering the table as he clutched it tighter. 

"Calm me down," Eddy said reluctantly. He was already rising from his seat. If he didn't get out of that cafeteria, where the scent was in close range, he would surely kill her. "Please!" 

Rosalie and Emmet nodded. Jacob shoved Edward out the cafeteria. It was like dragging a brick wall. "What is your problem?" Jake asked hotly. 

"I want her blood," was all Eddy said before he stopped breathing. 

**My other story is almost through! YAY! I'm so happy. Spring beak I'll post it. Which isn't until March 31****st****….darn. **


	6. Still to the storytwo chaps

YAY

**YAY! Hello. I guess I was going to add this in**

"You want her blood?" Jacob scowled.

"Yes!" Eddy paced here and there clutching at his hair. He stopped breathing but the scent still lingered in his mind. Her lavender scent. It was singing to him basically.

"Eddy, calm down. Go home now. It would be suspicious if we all left now. Just go!" Jake ordered.

Edward took one last look before running off campus.

Jake went back into the cafeteria. A few humans glanced in his direction but his countenance made them look away quickly. His brow was arched and his face dark. "Eddy went home," He whispered to Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper.

Stuff happened at school. Nothing special because all were a little worried about their blood-lusting brother at the moment. Jake didn't have to inform Alice about what happened. Jake took the Volvo home, his thoughts frustrated. They wouldn't be able to stay in Forks.

With Edward not being able to resist a human's blood….

He gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. Unlike his brothers and sister he didn't drive too fast. "Damn," he added a few more curses. But, you know, I don't think they are appropriate for the story.

When he did arrive home, he found everyone in the living room. No one looked up as he walked in. But by the way they stood like statues he knew that something was up. They just don't hold family meetings for nothing. "We can't move," he heard Eddy whisper.

"Edward, we don't want you feeling uncomfortable or loosing.." Carlisle trailed off.

"I'm not. I can't." He looked up at Jake with a knowing expression. "Jake and I are going to take a little stroll. We will return."

No one stopped them as they walked out the door. The weather, as usual, was gray and cold. The rain drops fell silently. By the time they were in an unexplored part of the forest, both were soaking wet. The sound of waves drew bother of their attention. "Care for a swim?" Jake ventured.

"Odd scent," he stripped off his shirt like Jake. Though it was already soaked….OO

The waves would have dragged the strongest man out to sea without a struggle. But not the old Vampire and Werewolf. They effortlessly cut through the waves like pros. The race ended up Eddy winning. Of course Jake argued that he had somehow cheated. Their bickering stopped when they made it back to shore. Three tall muscular men stood impassively near the trees.

Eddy growled. Jake scented the air and his eyes widened.

"Young," Jake whispered to Eddy.

"What? Oh!" Eddy stopped growling reluctantly. But his body still tensed.

The biggest of the men started walking towards them. His dark eyes knowing and hating. His hair was cut short along with his shorts. Actually when he came closer it looked as if he was a little shorter then Jake.

"They might not want us on pack lands," Edward pointed out. The thoughts of this guy were everywhere. He was trying to keep his cool. Not change.

Jake's excitement was evident. This would be the first time he has ever had contact with another of his species. How would you feel if you had never had contact with another person who liked the same things as you did? Then, out of the blue, one day someone comes who likes the same thing pops up! Wouldn't you be a tad excited?

"What are you doing?" The werewolf's first words were calm and mostly directed to Eddy.

The other two had come to flank him. Jacob answered, "Why we were swimming. This is a beach isn't it?" Maybe a little too casual.

"Well it is preferred that your kind," he looked to Edward with a scowl, "stay off First Beach and out of La Push. For if you hunt here, we will have to step in." His dark eyes seemed to darken.

"Oh, my brother," Jake saw this werewolf's look of surprise, "doesn't hunt humans. He's a Veggie. As in he only hunts animals." Jake smiled. "What is your name, Pup?"

The werewolf didn't like the title 'Pup.' Tough luck. "I'm Sam Uley. Alpha of the La Push pack. This is Paul and Embry."

"I'm Jacob Cullen Black. This is Edward. We are the family that moved in a few days ago. Well moved to Forks. We have had happier greetings from neighbors, but this is fine too."

Sam shifted his weight, " Did you say Black?"

"Yes, that is my last name."

"We would appreciate it if you left." Paul chimed in.

"We were just about to do so. But you kind of bared our way. Thank you for your kindness. We will not be returning anytime soon. Let s get up and go, Eddy," they politely pushed past the three werewolves.

"We would appreciate it if you left." Eddy mimicked one of the werewolves as they walked.

"The first one to speak was no more then a year or two old. The other two looked as if they had just changed not more then three months ago. I have to give it to them, they kept their cool next to your scent."

"I guess no more swimming?" Eddy raised a brow.

"Ha, you really think I'm going to listen to three young Werewolves? Ha..ha…ha…and ha!"

In the back of his mind though. He really wanted to know more about the pack. Something about their scent made memories flood his mind. Memories of when eh was younger. Maybe forty years ago. His first change. No! Before his first change. When he was a teen living in….

He could not recall.

**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha……..I didn't know what to do. **


	7. Thought I could keep to the story

Darn, I thought I would be able to stay on the one story

**Darn, I thought I would be able to stay on the one story. But I had an idea as I was finishing up. So, this is what happened.**

**You get another one-thingy-creative-quirk-test-random-writer's-block story.**

"It is sort of odd living here." She took a sip of the coke I bought her.

"How come?" I looked up at her dark eyes.

"How many other black people do you find in Forks?" Her eyebrow raised and that lovely smile appeared on her face.

I laughed despite myself. "You and…."

"Exactly." She chuckled.

This was the times I always wanted to tell her about myself. When we were sitting in a small café sipping cokes and sharing fries. Yet I can never let my secret be revealed. Pack rules. "Dante, you mind telling me a little more about California?" I put on my best Puppy-face.

"Awww, Jakey. You know that face makes me melt like butter under a blazing sun." Pushing the bottle aside, she folded her arms on the table and leaned in. So she began, "Well, in California the weather is unpredictable. One day it could be 90 degrees and the next it could be like 60 degrees. Of course that is still warm for Forks."

"Pretty much."

"Anyways, I lived in Compton. That is considered the 'ghetto.' The place all rappers think they come from and other people want to stay clear of. I went to a nice High School though. I was one of them smart kids."

I smiled and she stopped, "Go on."

"What you smiling for?" She seemed concerned with this.

Quickly I answered, "Your dialect. It varies. When you said 'I was one of them smart kids' you whole body language became different."

"You are observant, Jake. Most guys aren't even listening when a girl speaks, let alone looking at her body language. Maybe body, but not body language." She shook her head and laughed.

"What can I say? That is me." I shrugged.

"I'm glad I met you. You are the coolest person I've met so far. And, you listen to some of the same music I listen to. You, at least, know who Busta and 2-Pac are." She went back to sipping her coke.

I met Dante in the parking lot as usual. She hopped into my Rabbit and buckled up without me saying a thing. By now it was routine. However, today, her whole demeanor seemed brighter. Maybe her caramel skin was a little smoother. Or maybe it was her eyelashes that curled just a bit more. I couldn't keep my eyes form her.

"What?" She checked herself self-consciously.

"Nothing, you got individuals I see. They look nice on you."

"You are the first person to notice. I had to do them myself! Not one person in this small town knew that individuals were!" She threw her hands up in an exaggerated fashion. "Took me all night!"

"They a wonderful though. So, Café?"

"Your house, remember? You said I could finally meet your family and your cute friend Embry. Ya know I'm always up for a hook-up." Her laugh filled the car.

"Ok."

The rest of the ride was quiet. Dante seemed to know every song on the radio whether it was something she liked or not. She had a pretty voice…..

Paul and Quil were in the front when I pulled up. They straightened up and began to walk towards the car casually. Though they held silly grins on their faces. Jumping to conclusions and whatnot…..

"Jake! Who is this fine lady?" Quil didn't even look at me as he said this. "I'm Quil and you much be the one Jake always talks about: Dante?"

"Yes I am. Good to finally meet some of Jake's other friends. For a second I thought the guy was a loner."

Dante got to meet the entire pack plus my father. He seemed pleased that I had found female company. A little to pleased for he even brought up Bella. It could have been out of comfort or to emphasize something. All I know is that all I wanted to do was melt. "Gotta go, man. We will see you tomorrow afternoon." Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth and Leah left. Sam soon left after wards taking a glance between Dante and I.

"See you, Sam." Dante laminated as he walked out the door.

It was just Billy, Dante and I sitting and watching a football game. They seemed absorbed in it. Dante's eyes didn't leave the screen and Billy's seemed glued just as much. "Jake! You want cornrows?" looked up as the commercial came on.

"What?"

"Yeah, I can see you with some. They will be long. It might take me a while, but it is Friday. I'll call my dad and tell him I'm staying a bit longer. I doubt he would mind. S, C'mon, man. Please," she smiled.

"Sure."

Billy chuckled. "What are cornrows?"

"They are braids. But they are close to the scalp. I used to do all my girlfriends hair."

So that is the night. Billy asked a bunch of questions while Dante did my hair. She seemed to like to talk. IT HURT! She kept telling me I was tender-headed. All I know is that it felt like she was pulling my hair off with every braid.

"Jake, you are finished! You look, sexy," she said in a professional tone.

I looked at her side-ways, my father was still there. He only said, "Teens. Jake I will be going to bed. Don't forget the dishes after you drop Dante off. It was nice meeting you young lady. I had fun talking to such an animated person." He smiled before rolling off.

"Night, Billy. I had fun talking to you!" She was a bit loud.

I observed myself in the mirror. It didn't look bad. The braids reached a little past my shoulder. Maybe I should get a hair cut. Yet when I thought about it, my heart swelled. Bella liked my hair long. "You ready to go home, Dante?"

"Sure, I can snuggle under my covers with my teddy." She had her things already. "But before I go," she touched my arm. I turned around to look in her eyes. "Can I do something?" She asked.

"What?"

Her hand touched my face. Before I could comprehend, she had reached up in her tippy-toes and kissed my cheek. "That."

She turned to leave, but I stopped her. Yes, I have faught with some strange emotions in my life. But I know what happened to me in the car now. Her surprised look made me smile. Gently I placed a kiss on her lips.

It was one of those moments.

Short, but sweet.


	8. Jazzy

I was doing good with sticking to one story, however I got another idea

**I was doing good with sticking to one story, however I got another idea**

**Jasper is uber-cool, so I came up with this! **

Alice POV

I watched my love as he paced the Motel Floor. His many scars visible for he wore no shirt. Actually, he only had one now. One measly shirt left. All the rest shredded. Every time he is deprived of human blood, a shirt is ruined.

I silently walk up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist as I laid my head on his back. He stopped breathing. I knew the human scent in this motel was killing him. "I love you," I whispered into the air.

He dropped to his knees. I was immediately in front of his face, pushing the hairs form his face. "Jasper?" But the blank look on his face told me everything. I could feel the curling blood-lust inside of myself. "Jasper, don't," I pleaded as I took his face in my hands.

I stared into his black eyes. Sadly they were tinged with red. Then, he was up and by the door before I could get anything out. A feral look was upon his face. Through the curtains I saw a lone human walking to their car. "Jasper," my voice was caught in my throat.

He stopped at my silent call. Turning slowly towards me, he again crumbled to his knees. I put my arms around him and held him tight. His strong arms pulled me closer. His laminations were heart shattering. He screams made me hold him even tighter. Between shouts, he would struggle against my grip. I always held tighter until his body involuntarily shivered.

"I love you, Jasper," I repeated.

His coal black eyes met mines. "It hurts, Alice, mentally and physically," he confessed.

"I know, but we have to."

"I love you," he kissed me.

We stayed on the floor by the door, holding each other. Our love keeping us strong. One day, though, we would find a family. I saw it. I see it.

We just have to be strong until then.


	9. Cliche

The Cliché with Bella getting Pregnant and Edward leaving stories are hilarious to me

**The Cliché with Bella getting Pregnant and Edward leaving stories are hilarious to me. For one, Ewww. For two, Ewww. For Three, I do not think Perfect-gorgeous-wonderful-all-around-the-best-guy-in-da-world would leave his Pooky. (Note: I find Eddy-Boy unreal. JAKEY-WAKEY Rox) Anyways, as I was saying, this is my version of Bella getting Pregnant and Eddy-boy leaving. **

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I have left my love. I have left her with a piece of me inside of her. Even though I swore that I would die before I ever let her go. After I swore she was the only thing worth living for. After I swore she is beyond the best. After I swore I loved her. I have left. I am gone. Gone. Gone. Never to return unless I suddenly find out I still love her.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I'm pregnant. I'm married and pregnant. Even though Vampires aren't suppose to be able to have children I'm an exception for all. I am pregnant. This is Edward's child. Where is he? He has left me randomly. This time there was no excuse. I have to be strong. I'm not a vampire yet and will never be one, but I am a woman. I will raise this child through adversary and live. If Edward does come back I will prolong the inevitable fact that I will go back to him and we raise our son/daughter as a half vampire that doesn't like blood. Edward will change me and the whole family will live happily ever after.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Hold up. Hold up Twitch! You know I never appear in these stories though I am one of the main characters and love Bella. You are getting it all wrong. Continue with the story sixteen years later so that the son/daughter can go looking for her father and then finds him. She then hates him even though she looked for him.

**Edwina's P.O.V.**

I am sixteen years old. I never knew my father and I am going to search for him. I am a half-vampire that hates blood but am forced to drink it though I can eat regular food too. My mother only told me his name: Edward Cullen. Now with that minimal information I can find his exact location and talk to him.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I told her I didn't want her to find hr father. Even though I still look like I'm eighteen after sixteen years I do not want Edward to come. It will be to painful. My dear Edwina, why do you want to find the father that walked out on you?

**Edwina's P.O.V.**

I found him in Alaska with some other vampires. He was surprised to see me. I yelled at him and threw things. The rest of the family was barely mentioned though they are the ones who tried to make my father go back to my mother. I asked him questions like: "Why did you leave when you loved my mother?" Or "Why didn't you ever visit?" Or "How come a vampire can have a child?" At this point he answered with: "I still love your mother." And with: "I visited you every night. I sat in the rocking chair at the corner when you slept." And, "I don't know." I accepted his answers. I told him to come back home with me and see mom again because I secretly wanted them back together.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

It took my daughter to come and get me. Now I can come back and be with Bella. That is, if she doesn't want me anymore; though I think that is unlikely because I will say things like: "I love you, Bella. I always have and will love you." As we walked into the house I saw that my Bella didn't look a day over eighteen. She was still beautiful and smelled lovely.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

My Greek God was back. At first I didn't want to look at him because I knew I was be dazzled. Unfortunately I did I knew I still loved him. He came over and put his hand under my chin and said: "I love you Bella." I melted and forgot about the sixteen years I struggled as a single parent. "I love you too Edward," I said back. His stone lips descended on mine and everything was better.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Man, Twitch. You have to stop. I am not in here at all.

**Edwina's P.O.V.**

My parents got back together. Edward finally changed my mom and I won't grow any older because of my Vampire genes. If I'm lucky will meet Jacob's sixteen year old son who is a werewolf and we are just finding that out now.

**Thank you! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed my version of the story. I shortened it a bit. But nonetheless, this was not making fun of anyone's story. This is serious….:) **


End file.
